TURTHFUL LIER
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: Hikari was a amazing mister, she was a genuis,but one day her partner disapeared, leaveing her only a promise of renoin, now living with her father, Farnken Stein, she goes under the fake name of X, and living in a web of lie's she stuggles,to she make's new friends,but, what happens when she realizes all she ever knew was a lie, and Asura is closer to her then she ever thought
1. A new teacher, 14 year old genuis?

I walked around confused, it's my frist day and the dwma and I'm already lost! DAMMIT! I turned a corner running into someone tipping over

"Itta!" I complain opening my eye's to see a boy with black hair three strips on one side and none on the other I pointed at him "asymmetrical!" His jaw dropped and the girls behind him laughed he started crying I dragged myself over to beside him poking him in the side as he cried about being garbage. I turned my head to the side, did I really hurt his feelings.

"did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, you're not garbage! look I'm Asymmetrical to!" I said pointing to my hair clip smiling he looked up at me tears in his eye's " We can be asymmetrical together , if being asymmetrical mean being garbage, then we can be garbage together!" I laugh he sniffles

"R-Really? You'll be garbage with me?" He asked I nodded, i didn't mean to hurt his feeling. He smiled "I'm death the kid! But you can call me Kid"

"I'm X" I smile he blinks

"X?" he asked as Stein turned the conere out of breath

"X! Your not suppose to leave the lab!" He called

"But I wanted to explore" I say he sighed

"your mothers on her way to explain things about the DWMA " He said i look up at him

"Mother? She's coming to see me?" I asked confused " I thought that mama sent me here to get rid of me that's what you said papa"

kid's P.O.V-

'That's what you said papa" She tell her brows furrowed together he brownish ornge hair was cropped in a bob, her eyes were blue, she called Stein papa! does that mean he's her dad!?

"Your acting irresponsible X" He said sighting a wheel chair next to us on the floor, and setting her in it

"Kid I have to go!" She smiled giving me a peace sign "Stay asymmetrical! it's what I like about you"Stein blinked notice me Liz and patty

"Oh so you've meet some student" He asked her she nodded with a wide smile

"I like kid Papa!" she smiled i blushed his jaw dropped and he glared at me, She blinked confused

"Y-You can't Like him! he's a grim reaper! he's asymmetrical! YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! NO DATEING TILL YOUR FOURTEEN!" he started yelling, I have to admit it's funny when he lost his cool, there is no doubt in my mind that he is her father.

"PAPA! I AM FOURTEEN! AND I DON'T LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY!" She yelled he sighed in relief, she smiled at him he pats her head

"Lets go X" he said she bid me good-bye and followed him in her wheelchair i watched her leave whats this strange felling of emptiness. Liz smirked at me patty poke my cheek

"you like her!" she laughed

"what!"

"love at first sight! How romantic!" Liz cooed I glared at them heading off to class , X what an odd, yet perfectly symmetrical name!

-X's P.O.V -

I followed my dad back to his lab, I steered myself into the lad as my mother turned around her long brown hair swirling around her blue eye's looked at me like I was garbage. I looked down

"You need to listen to your father you ungrateful little twit!" she yelled walking over is her devil high heals

"Mirisa! It's okay" My dad said stepping between us, she sighed

"Your to soft Stein!" She said I looked down she walked over to me

"you are to be perfect, you hear me?" He said I nodded " Perfect in personality, manners, grades!" He kicked my wheel chair knocking me over "If I fucking find out about you doing something to dishonor me, you won't be able to move!"

"Mirisa!"my dad yells "Get out! and never come back!" He yelled she Humph and stomped out the door my dad helped me back into my chair brushing off my shirt and skirt, i smile at him

"Arigato, papa," I said he smiled

"your first class is starting soon let's go" I nodded following him we get to a classroom we followed the twisting maze of halls he opened a door

"sorry I'm late, but I'd like to introduce, my daughter, X Stein" I tried to get in the room

"Papa, I can't get my chair to work" I mumbled he ran over helping me get my wheel chair in people gasped

'Stein! Who could you experiment on your own daughter!" A girl in pigtails yelled

"No, my papa didn't experiment on me, I was born with weak body so my legs can't support my weight "I said they went quite like deadly quite, I laughed " Oh please don't be that way! I'm happy like this" they smiled and laughed I smiled papa face palmed

"I forgot to get her a desk" he said I looked at him then noticed the one free spot at the top of the class I rode over to him grabbing a book

"X...CHOP!" I but a dent in his head a boy with silver hair and one with blue hair were by his side in second with weird creeper smiles.

"How's it feel to be on the other side of the chop?" the sliver haired boy said

"Creeper!" I pointed at him he fell over I covered my mouth

"Sorry! I have a tendency to say the frist word that comes to mind!" I said he kid showed up by my side

"that explains a lot" He said I looked at him laughing awkwardly

"Sorry kid!" a two girls showed the blue haired boy stood in front of me

"What do you think of when you see me? You probably think I'm a big star!" He laughed

"Conceited" I said he fell over

"X, I think you're sending students into a state of depression ' Spirit said from the door i glared at him

"Shut it, pervert" I said he went into depression and the entire class laughed a girl with pigtail came over to me

"High Five!"I laugh high fiveing her people come surrounding me laughing introducing me to people, joking laughing, my papa sits up growing

"X, why'd you hit me?" He asked i look at him

"BAKA!" He sweatdrops they laugh we spend the day talking and getting to know each other

"so are you weapon or mister?" I turned my head to the side

"neither" I say they look shocked

"Despite X's young age, she's a genius, so, say hello to your new teacher" papa says

"EHHHHHHHHH!?" everyone yelled

"I look forward to teaching you!' I smile they all looked shocked

"I won't accept it" Ox said i frowned

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't believe you're a genius he said blankly I went over to the broad

"Papa, how do you us function three?" I asked he went over showing me it helps me stand up supporting my waist I pick up a pice of chalk starting really long equation while talking

"When I was two I finished highschool, I graduated college when I was five and got a master's degree in eduction when I was six, I understand the how weapons and mister work, I understand souls, and now I'm a certified teacher" I say finishes the question the took up the whole board sitting back down and function three releases I turn around

"Do you believe me now?" I asked his eye's travel across the board wide nodding I smile

"Let's have a great school year! Now please get back to your seats and I'll start todays lesson" I said earning the board and start teaching till the end of school I go over to the desk putting on my reading glasses checking the papers handed in marking them, all 100% even a boy named black star who I was warned that he might fail. I pick up the rest of the papers I was yet to grade setting them on my lap. struggling to get over the ledge into the room I sigh after a while

"Need some help?" I look over seeing black star, black star, Maka, soul, kid, Liz and patty, I laugh awkwardly

"it seems so" o back make helps my chair get over the ledge pushing me over to the others

"Did you need something?" I ask they smile

"We wanted to know if you would come over to maka house for a welcoming party!" patty laughs i smile

"I would love to but you see I have all these papers to grade, it'll take me all night, I wish I could really!" they look sad but I head on my way till i get to papa's house I go inside standing up and stretching

"X, or should I say Hikari, welcome home" papa says i sigh holding my chest looking at the floor "does it pain you, living to them?'

"Of course it does!" I yell he looks at me "but...I had to'

" want a new partner, it could do you good!You could become a student come clean-" I touch the clips in my hair

"I don't want one" I said "He'll come back, he promised me" I whisper

"you know it;s just till he gets back I know lord death will let you wield spirit if you want!" he stands up I clench my fist

'I SAID I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PARTNER!" I yelled " HIKARU WILL COME BACK!" I screamed at him tears falling down my cheeks he puts his hand on my head hugging me

"I know, I just want you to be happy" He said

"I will! when he come's back"

"then he better get here pretty damn soon" he whispered

* * *

Me: Hello there! It's me, and the cast of my book, even characters yet to be reviled!

Hikari: when's the next chapter coming up? when will hikaru come back?

Me: -leans over and whispers in ear she nodds_

Soul: what you whispering about?_

Both: NOTHING!

Kid:their hiding something

Blackstar: definitely - looks over tusbaki, maka, Hikari and me are in a huddle-

Hikaru: why is it only they guys out here?

Soul, Kid, Blackstar: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

me: till the next chapter! oh and i do not own soul eater it all belongs to the rightful owners, i only own hikari, hikaru and any future oc to come!

Everyone: COME BACK NEXT TIME!


	2. oh hikaru, Where are you?

I sigh leaveing in the wheel chair for lunch, teaching four class in a row, is tiring

"X stein, to the death room" A annoucement said i sighed ridding down to the room under some gilatins, i look around, it's been a while last time i came here was with Hikaru

-flashback-

"We did it huh?" Hikaru said beside me i looked over with a smile, his hair blond hair was in it's usual bedhead manner with the same hair clip as always keeping it out of his eye's he wore his usaual outfit black shirt and black jeans his clear blue eyes shown with happiness.

"Yeah!" i smiled as we walked into the room all ht other death syths were their, Hikaru was a huge black axe that was alomst as tall as me and the blade was two times wider then we, people were shocked that i could manuver using him, but we did it, we got all 99 kishin soulds and one witch soul in a month we never even attened classes. they appuleded

"Hikari Stein, Hikaru Kishin, you ar the youngest pair ever to make a death syth" He said, hikarus last name's Kishin, ironic right? we stood their

"Hikari, you skill is amazing, your abilty to partner with a wepon like hikaru is shocking in it's self"

"I heard that" He mumbledi amiled

"thank you sir!"

"Hikaru, you abilty to work so professionally with hikari, is shocking, i'm amazed at your team work"

"Ouch" i mumble hikaru smirk

"Naturlly of couse!" he said i punched him in the arm " OW, I mean thank you sir"

"You to really do get alon great!" He looked at hikaru " you'll be a great death sythe" then my heart hurt that's right, i won't be his mister any more, lord death will be. a felt something run down my cheek

"Hikari? "Hikaru asked

"I-I guess this is good bye!" I smiled at him tears running down his cheek he try'd not to let his bottom lip qwiver but failed

"Lorrd death!" He turned back to him

"W-What is it?" He asked

"I want to stay with Hikari! I refuse to be a death syth!" he said the others gasped my jaw dropped

"Hikaru!"i punched him he glared at me " this is what we worked for! Y-You can't throw that away!" I yelled he slapped me

"If it means seeing you cry then I don't want it! I know you hate being alone! You said it your self if i wasn't with you you'd go mad!" He yelled back i out my hands to my face his eye's softened

"I-I know that idoit! I k-know what i said b-but you wanted to become a death S-Syth, i-it was your dearm and for me to selfishly dein that, I-I could never" I say i felt him pull me into him

"don't cry, idoit, I know how you fell, that's why I won't leave you alone" he said

"If you two feel that strongly about not leaveing each other, then you can stay together, if you promise both to come at my call" We looked at him i smiled tears still poring down my cheeks

"Hai" We said at the same time

-end of flash back-

I smiled sadly rolling into the room he turned around

"Hello Hikari" He said i stood up walking over to him

"Heloo lord death"

"Well I just wanted to see how you doing, being a teacher at such a young age must be stressful"

'I'm coping, your talking to the girl who made a death syth in a month now that's streeful"

"True true, but you know now that the kishin is out their your very supseptiable to the maddness, if it dose consume you most likely only hikaru could pull you out and we sitll have no idea of his where abouts" he said putting his hand on my head i nod " concealing your identiy might not be the best, you really should come clean to the kids atleast" he said i clenched my fist

" B-But, if i do that, then they'll want to get me partner, i don't want another partner! I want hikaru!" I shouted he rubbed my head

"I know that, but just till he get bac-"

"WHY IS EVERYONE DEAD SET ON ME HAVING A PARTNER!? BECAUSE YOU WANT MORE DEATH SYTHES!? I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT MY SYTH! I WANT MY HIKARU!" I yelled he rubbed my head

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I brought it up, just the longer your alone the closer you get to madness, i can feel it" He said i shook my head

"I'm not! Not! Not! Not!" He laughed

"okay then you best be on your way" I nodded going back to the wheel chair and riding out sighing this is hard i get to the class room, no point in eating, i have papers to grade i sigh , another hunder precent for black star and all the other students I see a tear fall onto the paper followed by the others I move papers takeing off my glasses putting my face in my hands

"hikaru, where are you, I'm loseing my mind without you, ha ha ha" I giggle, dammit, the madness i could feel something was diffrent, the madness the door opened

"X-chan, you never came to lunch" Maka said I looked over she had a bag of food I wipped my eye's quickyly

"I had papers to grade"I mumble she walks over

"It must be stressful here have some food" she said smileing i nodded she sat o nthe side of the desk as i eat We sat in silceince but it was comfterbul, i sigh

"Maka, i-if someone lied to you about who they were, how would you feel?" she looked at me then thorught for a while

"Frankly I'd be angery" she said ,i looked down, shit,

"I-I would be to" I say looking over to the door

"you okay, you look pale" she said

"I'm fine, just tried! Thats all" isaid putting my hands in my hair

"Oh, okay, maybe you should get some rest" I nodded

"Don't worry about me" I said smileing akwardly she sighs

- back at the death room no one's p.o.v-

"Do you think its the best? Lieing about who she really is to her?"sid asked lord death look at him

"She's in great danger, the madness is already infecting her, and her fear of being alone is makeing it worse, he's a lot like_ him_" lord death said

"Id it possible that she could end up the same way?" Sid asked

"It's possible if someone abbanodoned her that could be the final push" he said looking at her through a mirror

"I pray that it'll never be that way" sid said " she dsoen't even know herself"


End file.
